


Liquid Black Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Food Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy successfully managed to override the limitations of her appearifier, and plucks Jane over for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Black Forest

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 10:18--  
TG: hey  
TG: hey jane  
TG: jananelaney  
GG: Well you're in a right kerfuffle.  
TG: i think i did it  
GG: Did what?  
TG: i was tstooping arond the manfram  
TG: *mainframe  
TG: wait  
TG: you dont really into teh compturetes acept for gaming  
TG: i was diddling around my mom server  
TG: whaere she skeeps tey netweeor  
TG: *nedgetrew  
TG: *neetwank  
TG: online stuffs  
TG: an i think i snucks past er jurivent  
TG: *prevventmen  
TG: *i ploughed her backdoor  
TG: an now all her limitations has spilled out on ther floor  
TG: i found the limit break on the appearifiers power trip  
TG: gave her omnispecting securty the alleyslip  
TG: an all er jewel is bust opeen like a deep clams perl  
TG: im all jiggered up to give tis unbridles spaceviolater a whorl  
TG: *whirl  
GG: I'm not sure I...  
GG: Are you saying you hacked your mother's security settings?  
GG: Won't she be mad?  
TG: pthhbhthbhpthhhthtbbbthb  
TG: she nver pays attention to anything ai do  
TG: *never  
TG: alright i got a locked on your relatave sitcordinnts  
TG: *coordaks  
TG: *your place f snatdning  
TG: ls your schedule free?  
GG: What, what? I hadn't planned anything for today, but just what are you doing, you capricious lush?  
TG: im doin it  
TG: im maken deus happon  
TG: cum rto roxy  
TG:*come  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]at 10:33--  


 

A corona of completely non-magical science energies enveloped Jane Crocker, and plucked her from her planar position. At an approximate violation of the speed of light later it deposited her in the wizard-crowded bed of a very pink room

Oh emmy jee it actuaklly worked!

Roxy Lalonde gulped down the contents of her martini glass. In her other hand, she spun a red Crockercorp portable appearifier on one finger.

Your gee what, Rolal? For Pete's sake you could at least warn me before abducting me from my house!

Oh shit! You didn't leaf a artification? Yeah, no, right, off course, twenny sec.

Roxy turned back to her pink laptop and not so much typed as smeared her fingers across the keyboard.

right. Ypour Dad should ssey dad should get the email saying your at mines for a sleepovers

You expect him to believe drivel like that at such short notice?

Yeah, that's what's so dreamy about your dude. Dad. He listens to stuff when you're not lying.

Was that a jab at the expense of my, rightfully placed I might add, sceptic nature?

Ah, wait, no, I don't mean...

Roxy's blond brow furrowed. She turned around and refilled her glass.

 

Your my bffsey. I love you, and lets not be in a bickering over a thing right now. Looky-loo Janey, k, at around yourself. You're fially at my place. In flesh and sould. This is tije for a happy feels, A whole pile of them, an omogadomigodomigod I can finally do this

Roxy leapt from her chair to the bed and pounced on the Crocker girl. Lalonde's arms wrapped around Jane's soft midsection and she nuzzled the heiress's chest with her face. Roxy coughed to mask her sob.

'Mm sorry! ama so sorry. Is jus so good f'to seee smen, uumon, somewone. 'N't even ahs a chess thign, jus dark majjyks an 'n ol ladel what in't even...even...

Her already slurred speach was muffled to the point of meaningless by Jane's shirt.

Jane returned Roxy's embrace, and hugs the Lalonde girl tight.

Sshhh...There there you lovable dipsomaniac. You've just had a few too much to drink. You'll feel better in a minute. Whatever happened to those happy feels you mentioned? I'm sure you had things planned for this grand sleepover

Roxy looked up at Jane, her eyes were red and her eye shadow had started to dribble.

...movies! And popcorn! And I can show you my favorite cocktael, then play some games and hoe shit I have to get the stuff!

Roxy removed herself from Jane's chest and ran out the room. The Crocker girl sighed, being friends with a Lalonde tended to be a mine cart ride of ups and downs, with very little in between.

Are you absolutely sure you should be running around in your current state, RoLal?

The drunk blonde's only reply was to turn on a blender somewhere in the house. Jane decided to take the chance to get a good look at Roxy's room, without the distraction of whatever the drunk turned on her webcam to show her.

The walls were covered in strange electrical windows, and although the walls held only a single poster, the room was half-flooded with countless plush cats and wizards, including a rather prominent pile in front of a games cabinet. Curiously, there was no television in sight. A moment's sleuthing revealed that Lalonde's consoles were actually hooked up to the odd window behind them. At the other end of the room was a simple wooden table, holding a pink laptop and an unconvincing gun-like apparatus. Overall, the room was very pink and white, filled with electronics, and host to a lingering scent of liquor. It was also rather chilly and made Jane wish she'd word a cardigan that day, or at least a bra- The mistakes one makes when they assume they're not going anywhere that day.

Roxy returned, and balanced precariously on her hand was a tray holding a jug, two flute glasses, an external hard drive, a bowl of popcorn, and a martini with a slightly nibbled olive.

Yoov GOT to try this, it's like a fruit punch slurry but wit gatrodae and dacter pepper. Dooctle. Dactyl. Doctoroctagonapus.

She teetered over on her toes like a ballet dancer, and practically collapsed in front of her games cabinet. The tray rattled in protest, but not a drop was spilt.

Roxy plugged the hard drive into her Xbox and turned it on. The window above flickered and changed to the XBL dashboard. As the movie stars to play, Roxy leans back into the plush pile, and pats the space next to her.

Come on tats. Taters. Toots. Plenny a room in the pile of cats and codgers

With her other hand, Roxy pointed a remote at the ceiling, and the lights dimmed. Jane chuckled and walks over to the pile.

Soft lighting, chilled-

Jane glanced at the contents of the pitcher. 

Slushy, why Miss Lalonde, are you trying to seduce me?

Is it working?" Roxy waggled her eyebrows hyperactively.

Pffff, why if we had a cigar, glasses, greasepaint and cigar, you'd be the spit of Groucho Marx

With fingers three times as fast as the average drunk, Roxy plucked Jane's glasses from her face, stuck a stray cocktail stick in her mouth and held her finger above her lip as a mustache. 

I’ve known and respected your husband for many years, Mrs Crocker, and what’s good enough for him is good enough for me.

Roxy leaned in close, her eyebrows waggling all the more energetically. 

Tahaha! Oh, you. Now let's have those back, deary

Jane took her glasses back from the tipsy blonde and laid forward on the doll pile, facing the screen. 

Oh Jaen, why are you such a tight ass? I keep trilene to get around it, butts at every turn, there it is, your great tight ass, like to tides to the moan. Moon, I Kant escawpe it's pool. Oh noooo

Roxy held her hand o her head in a mock faint, and let herself drop, her head coming to rest on Jane's pillowy behind." 

RL, you giddy carouser, you leave my tush out of this. The movie's starting

Jane tried to speak sternly, but was unable to keep a laugh from getting out. 

Kay, kay, miss tyrone heiress. Truant. Treant. Treetrunks. Hehe

Roxy's eyes lingered on Jane's thighs for a moment as she shifted about to match positions with Jane. While the opening credits rolled, she filled the two flute glasses with the slushy from the jug, taking a moment to stir them with her cocktail stick." 

Playing the sodajerk too, Rolal?

Jane smiled as she accepted the glass. 

I am an excellent horse. Host! Fuck it. 'Neigh neigh, Miss Crocker, ride me into the sunset for I am the wind'

Roxy turned away and took a gulp from her drink. 

Hoo hoo hoo. What movie are we watching, anyway?

Touched, By Gog

God?

Nah, Gog. It's a Strider film, about a blind girl that has this dragon tattoo. She kills yakuza pirates in britland. Vana his older experitmitrommey ones

The film opened with the protagonist brutally beating a pirate lackey with her cane, or at least it might have been brutal if they hadn't used chocolate syrup for blood in a color film, even if it was obscenely saturated and grainy. 

This is good! We speak to you. This is the ... Mindvang at home!

A dramatic off-key chord struck. 

If access to the devil and to tell you traallookade, Noose Fixer, a general tournament.

The film then transitioned from an out of focus closeup of the blind girl's eyes to a taxi, using a sparkling wipeout straight from PowerPoint. 

Heavens to Betsy, how is this dub so terrible?

Word on the e-streets is every part of this movie other than directeer was performed by alegal immigrants. Writer, actor, even producer, not a word of english betwoon them. They say the dougle in charge of the subs hadn't ovan heard of falm before. see? e's painted the cloesd captains on the set so they're at the boottoom of the screen at the relevant scene, buuut his handwriting is illegibibolal, so instead it's jus laughable.

And the out of sync voices?

Each indaveidual word was recorded sperateistly, or so they say. Distri says its his conksuckiest film ever, coure mos critic disagree.

Jane sipped her drink. It was cold and very sweet, and the crushed ice gave it a pleasant texture that felt very refreshing to swallow. 

No you effing noob! The cargo ruse is a distraction! This is why you should have put a bomb in the car!

Jane swallowed a mouthful of popcorn and washed it down the last of her drink. 

Woah Janey, calm your tits.

Roxy topped up the Crocker girl's drink. 

Heh, I bet if 'Ooh Mr english ooh' were here he'd spend the rest of the film explaining why that was a moment of filmogriphography genus. Genies. Jegus von Nass ruth. Genius. Then the next week about why it's literarilegaly integra not only for the devil to fcuk diickens, but to leave a note with a fake number

Rolal...what are you blathering on about?

Jane turned to look at her host. Her dainty black lips bore an unabashed grin, and her fingers idly fiddled with her hair. Jane's own face felt flushed, and her head felt foggy and warm. 

Roxy...precisely what is in this slushy?

A can of diet doc Pepper, a bottle of...gatorade, two banyanyans an some rum.

You devious scamp! Why didn't you warn me it was alcoholic!

Jane! Jane. Janey jan jananna, shoooosh. Calm your tits

No, I will not-

Calm them.

Roxy pried Jane's drink from her hand and set it aside on the tray. 

Roxy!

Calm the tits, Crocker

The lithe Lalonde slipped behind the errant heiress and pulled her backwards into the plush pile. 

What do you even think you're-!!

Jane struggled in protest, but not very strongly. 

I'm calmin your titays, Janey

Roxy slipped her hands under Jane's shirt and groped the girl's breasts. 

Why of all the-

Calm your fat tats, Janey-luv, calm them right down.

Roxy gently rolled the breasts around in her hands, holding upp their weight and stroking the skin with her thumbs 

Don't you 'luv' me,

You've drak too quickly an now yoor tits are all flastered. We'll calm those tits fram the moon i' we have to. Rox Lalonde diamond Jane's tits, Oh-tee-Pee.

Rolal, what are you even-?

Shoooosh. I'm a docter, an your tits have hysteria. Truss your doctor, an let's enjoy the rest of the film

Roxy gave Jane's breasts a gentle squeeze. 

Jane slowly stopped struggling, and leaned back into the Lalonde girl. She stared at the screen, but her mind was more focused on the feeling of Roxy's idly mammary massage. Sometimes the blonde would pinch of flick her nipple, which made her squirm, but any attempt to voice protest was met with great shooshing, and papping of breast. So Jane sat there as a surgically terrible movie played on-screen, more alcohol entered her system like an unguarded Mexican border, and her bffsey molested her chest while hypocritically stopping her from drinking more spiked slushy. A part of Jane wanted to complain, to protest that she was being taken advantage of, the other part was afraid that if she voiced those complaints the taking would stop. In an act of compromise, Jane ate popcorn. 

The credits started to roll, and were immediately shunted to the side by trailers for four other Striderworks films. 

So...uh...Rolal what...

Jane trailed off, distracted by Roxy's intense stare directed past her shoulder, and turned to follow her gaze. All the movement beneath it had caused Jane's shirt to bunch up around her chest, and exposed her belly. There, nestled in the crook of her navel was a stray nugget of popcorn. 

Before Jane could protest, Roxy had slithered around and latched her mouth on the Heiress' belly button. 

Roxy, wha- R-R-R-R-R-R-oxy D-damn it,

The Lalonde's nimble tongue skirted around the edge of her indent, rolling the kernel in place and licking up the stray crumbs and salt before finally scooping the morsel into her mouth. 

Jaen, you make sutre. Satre. Sutra good plate. I could eat off of you all days.

Jane rubbed her temple, still flushed from alcohol. 

Homigodhomigod That's the best dea! Deadulus! Idea!

And precisely what might that be, drunky butt?

You are butt is just a drunky as min is, and we should, tottally, bake a cake!

An odd expression flickered across Jane's face. 

What a terrifaroo idea, RL, let us bake right away

Roxy snickered, and let her to the kitchen, but not before topping up both their spiked slushies. 

Okay, we should absolu. Ablution. Absolutely make a black forest cake, in celebration of...you, beaing here in this place surrounded by all these, fucking trees. Evne though ats all wett now but whatevs

Jane joined her in a little cheer, before making a beeline to the kitchen cupboards and removing a number of bowls, trays, and spoons. Even inebriated and in an unfamiliar kitchen, the heiress to the Crocker empire could still find her way around a kitchen. 

Chocolate an cream an stuff are in the fradge. Fridge. I'll just go get the other stuff.

Roxy darted out of the kitchen and down the hall. Jane took a gulp of her slushy and made her way to the fridge. It was surprisingly well stocked, although it contained few perishables. Jane took out the cream, butter, eggs, cherries and chocolate and took them over to the bench. Without looking she reached for the cupboard above her and took out the caster sugar, flour, and cocoa. 

Roxy came skittering back with a white-labelled bottle of clear liquor. 

I got the kirshwasser. I think this from, I danno, the eagles or something. Arties. Eighties.

Trust you to be a stickler for tradition when and only when alcohol is involved, you lovable lush

Ooh, oh, ah, one more thang. Thing. All that wonderful gooeyoey chocco matte messe. Messy.

What about it?

Clothess off. Those stains need like, asyd to get out.

Surely you can't be serious.

I'm alleys. Goolies. Always serious. And don't call me Shirley.

Jane looked from her white shirt to the already undressing Roxy, and sighed. She skulled the last of her current slushy, slammed the glass to the table and started pulling off her clothes. Roxy left her black bra and panties on, so Jane followed suit with her own modest underwear, although unlike Roxy her bare breasts were exposed for the blond to gaze upon to her heart's desire. 

Jane giggled and got to work. 

When the slushy ran out, Roxy began refilling their glasses with either a shot of Kirsch or water every other glass. After half an hour, and after much ogling, poking, drinking and teasing, the mix, cherries, and icing were all done. Jane moved to pour the mix into the cake tray. 

Wait!

What is it now, dearie?

If I know my thinkings, there is a numbers numbats numbers, thirty minutes to cook!

Yes, that's right. I didn't think you'd know much about baking.

Ehhh, it's just applied chemistry. Chefs hands make for groot. Grope. Great lab assistants. But that's nannada point. Thirty minutes, that's like, an hour awoo.

Are you by chance going somewhere with this, RL?

Let's. Eat. Mix.

What? But we can't! A cake is to be baked! To make a cake and not then baking it is to blaspheme against all a baker stands for, like a common commercial cafe owner!

A scarlet flush swelled in Jane's cheeks. She reached up and flicked off the oven with her toe. 

Let's do it"

Jane poured the batter, cherries, and icing all into the largest bowl. She then took a wooden spoon and stirred the mix before scooping some into her mouth. 

My god, Roxy, this taste is positively scandalous. Marvellous, splendid, but oh so very bad.

Roxy laughed. 

No, you fat tatted lass, you're meant to eat it cream withs

Roxy scooped up some whipped cream into her mouth her with hand, flowed by some of the decadent chocolate mix. She then quickly stepped frward and planed her lips firmly on Jane. The heiress could only mumble and swallow as she was fed the creamy chocolate mix mouth to mouth. When the exchange was done, Roxy pulled away and wiped her motuh on her arm. 

Taste batter? Better?

Hoo...

Jane let out a slight moan, and touched her lips with her finger. She stood like that for a moment before noticing the cool, sticky feeling moving down her chest. At some point during the exchange, the bowl of batter had been tipped all over her breasts, which were now smeared with alcoholic cake mix. 

Oh no nono, I'll protet you Jaen!

Roxy plucked the bowl and spoon from Jane's hands and gently pushed her to the floor. Jane tried to protest, but Roxy stuck a batter coated pair of fingers in her motuh before she could speak. With eyes alight with drunken lust and loneliness, Roxy descended on Jane's chocolate-battered breasts. 

She began by taking a long, hard lick down Jane's splayed cleavage, catching all the mix that had fallen between. She then began erratically stripping her left breast of any and all chocolate and cherries, drowning it in feathery licks and kisses. Jane moaned and resumed sucking on Roxy's fingers almost pathologically. When all that was left was a bit on the tip, Roxy gave the nipple a strong, hard suck that made Jane cry out. Roxy scooped some more batter from the bowl into her mouth and fed it to Jane with another kiss before moving on to her other breast. She used longer licks this time, feeling the texture of Jane's breast with her tongue. She held Jane's breast in place with her hand and dragged her tongue back and forth over her entire aureole. 

Ro...Ro...

With both breasts cleaned, Roxy fed Jane a third helping of the mix mouth to mouth. She then moved her head down to Jane's naval. With the bowl in one hand, Roxy began to paint Jane's belly in the intoxicating batter. The Crocker girl gasped and giggled with every tickling brush of her fingers. The blond didn't even wait to finish painting before greedily lapping away at Jane's abdomen. She dipped her tongue again and again into Crocker's bellybutton, sucked the chocolate from her smooth skin and left bright red hickies in her wake all over. All the while, Roxy was heading further down, and soon enough she reached Jane's modest blue panties. 

Jaen...Jane. You prolly think I'm a terribl person doing terribe things, an maybe I am, but I don't want to hurt you. We can stop here. I can do that.

Roxy looked up and looked Jane in the eye. Her own eyes were watery, and her lips were scarcely hiding their tremble at all. Jane smiled sweetly, then reached down and tore off her panties with a single sweep. 

Roxy Lalonde, you've been stirring, heckling, and molesting me since this night began. You made me watch a movie while you felt me up, made me parade around your kitchen in nothing but my knickers, and just licked cake mix off my naked body instead of baking it into a cake. Now be a dear and eat my effing pussy before I show you just what a batterwitch can do.

Jane smiled, showing off her buck teeth. 

Yes mamm!

Roxy lowered her head back down and took in the sight of Jane's crotch. Her pubic hair was completely unshaven, but well maintained and carrying a certain classy vintage refinement not normally seen within the past five decades. Front and centre of her forested pubic mound stood her clit, red, swollen, and starved for attention. Roxy gave it an experimental lick, which caused Jane to hiss through clenched teeth. Roxy then parted her slick folds and ran a finger down her slit, it came away sticky. 

Come on Rolal, hurry up

Jane begged. Roxy licked her lips at the desperation in her voice. The Lalonde's nails were far too long and shop to be doing anything inside anyone; instead she clenched her finger and slid the knuckle into Jane's warm, waiting hole. It went in easily, and caused Jane to coo with pleasure. As Roxy pumped Jane with her knuckle, she reached for the batter bowl and pulled it over before pulling away from Jane's pussy and sitting up. 

Roxy? Is something wrong?

Roxy grabbed Jane by the legs and grinned 

Upsy lazy

She pulled Jane forward and up, who slid easily over the polished tiles, so her legs hung over Roxy's shoulders and her pussy sat just in front of the blonde's face. 

Wooo. That was...rather sudden.

Oh yeah. Much better.

Roxy scooped up a spoonful of batter, and spread Jane wide. 

Now wait just a second, are you sure that's hygie...nic

Jane's eyes rolled to the side of her head as the cool batter down her insides. 

Hoo...hoo

When Roxy first stuck her tongue in to chase after the intoxicant batter, Jane immediately latched her legs around her head, mashing her face against her eager cunt. Roxy set about scouring Jane's pussy for any and all traces of chocolate. While her tongue probed Jane's insides, Roxy's hands prowled her outsides. Her arms were hooked around Jane's legs, and she massaged the Crocker girl's swollen mound with her fingers. Back and forth, deep and shallow, all around did Roxy probe, eager to eat of Jane in both sense of the word. With greed and gluttony she tracked the batter, while her fingers drew it out with pussy convulsions brought upon by the loving attention of gentle fingers upon Jane's stiff, swollen womanhood. She dragged and gulped and lustfully swallowed a gob of alcoholic chocolate, and as she did she gave Jane's clit a gentle pinch to tip her over the final limit. Jane clenched her fists and called Roxy's name and thrashed about the floor as she came. Roxy drank of Jane's juices like a parched rogue in the desert, and lapped at Jane's cunt even after she'd finished. 

Roxy, please, no more

Jane groaned, her sensitive bits now sore from it all. She detached her legs and slithered to the floor. Roxy helped her to her feet, and led her to the hall. 

That was wonderful, Roxy, but I think it's time that you were on the receiving end too.

Roxy's thighs rubbed together as they returned to her room, her own needs had been neglected for most of the night, despite appearances. Her loins had been flushed since the movie, yet received no attention. 

The pair stumbled into Roxy's room, and fell onto the bed with a pompf. 

I've been, a bad grrl, Janey, hic

No you haven't

I hath.

She held up a wooden spoon she'd brought from the kitchen. 

An I need to be punished.

Jane realized what the blond was asking, and took the wooden spoon. Perhaps normally she might have evaluated it, but between the booze and her orgasm she'd be hard pressed to see straight to save her life. Well, it was no Battermaster 3000, but she supposed it would do. 

Jane sat up on the bed. 

Strip down properly, and then bend over my knee.

Jane issued her command, though it came out shrill and giggly. 

Yes'm

Roxy stood up on unsteady feet. She made a few half-hearted attempts at undoing her bra latch before just sliding it over head. She then pulled down her panties and bent down to pull them off, giving Jane a good look and her needy pussy. She tripped and nearly fell as the black panties caught on her toe, but she managed t right herself before tumbling over. Completely nude, and glowing with a mix of shame and arousal, Roxy bent down over Jane's lap. 

Are you ready, Ro?

Jane raised the spoon and took careful aim at Roxy's behind. 

Come on. I need this.

Roxy bit her lip. Jane stroked her hair, and then brought the spoon down, hard, against the blonde's unblemished ass. 

AH!

Like that?

Yesss. Exactela tha

Roxy mumbled and squirmed. Jane brought the spoon down again with another thwack. 

Mooore. I've been reeeeal bad, Janey.

Once, twice, three times in rapid succession Jane brought the spoon down. Red welts had started to form on Rocky's left cheek. 

How does your, punishment feel, Ro?

Oooooooh...it hurts. It stings so bad at first, burns, but then, the air makes it cool, an then, it sings so good.

Roxy gasped through half-lidded eyes 

Even if I do this

Jane brought the spoon down on the other cheek, not once, or twice, but five times rapid. 

AUUH-!

Tears ran down Roxy's face, but her mouth was agape in an expression of ecstasy. Rivulets of cum trickled down Roxy's thigh. 

You are a strange, creepy, kinky pervert who will never cease to amaze me

Jane chuckled, and brought the spoon down again. 

HNN! An that why I'm you bffsie. Someone has to spiiiice your life up.

Roxy clenched her pussy as another wave of pleasure rolled over her ass. 

I'm...I'm so close. 

Thwack. 

More...for all of it

Thwack thwack thwack 

Punish me for all their bed things I d jus don't lea e meeee-

thwack thwack thwack thwack twhack! 

eloooonaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!

Jane took the spoon away from her bright red cheeks as Roxy's orgasm overcame her. The blond ground her pussy into Jane's thigh, smearing it with her juices as spasms wrack her whole body. 

With her partner spent and panting, Jane laid back into the bed. Physically and mentally exhausted, Roxy crawled over and laid against her, before quickly succumbing to sleep. Jane sighed as her own fatigue reminded her of its presence. With hardly seeing eyes she reached over and pulled the blanket over the two of them, before settling down to sleep. 

Ah!

Just as Jane was moments from sleep, Roxy threw her arms around her and latched on to her nipple, suckling gently. Jane sighed and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead, whose worried expression softened into one of contentment. Unperturbed by the nocturnal molestations, Jane slipped away into a sleep of her own. 


End file.
